overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Telltales Overwatch: Episode 1 Armageddon
Our story begins thirty years after the omnic crisis, the world was torn apart by both the humans and the omnics after a stalemate could not be solved. The world is in ruins because of the crisis and tensions are still high between humans and omnics but some survivors are willing to put these tensions aside but most this often ends with blood. Lúcio has been travelling alone for a long time, reasons were unknown to everyone but the most he says about his motivations are "there's nothing for me anymore". His journey lead him to America and he still keeps his Sonic Amplifier for when he needs protection. After traveling through the ruins of Florida, he finds himself in Kentucky and stays with a wandering family who have decided to take shelter inside a crumbled building. In Lucio's dreams, he constantly sees fire and hears women screaming and men pleading for safety. Lucio always wakes from these nightmares with sweat dripping from his brow. When the sun rose, Lucio decided to leave the family and decided to head to New York. When he reached Virginia, he discovers the half charred skeleton of a Gorilla inside a building with its glass entrance shattered. The skeleton faced the remains of a statue depicting Jefferson riding a horse, between the statue and the corpse there is a broken device that resembled an octagon with four large legs for each side. Under the device the stony ground is cracked and blackened with char and ash that looked like it reached 5 meters. Lúcio tries to use the device by pressing into it but the device is too broken to use, after pressing it multiple times. Lucio is suddenly flashed by a bright light and knocked back. When Lucio opens his eyes, his vision is blurred but he hears a voice of a woman. "Don't move" Before Lúcio can fully see his attacker, his feet were frozen to the ground. "What the hell?" Lúcio yelled in anger and pain "leave my friend alone you parasite!" responded Mei. Lúcio was confused and asked "what?, the monkey?, before he could finnish his sentence, an icicle scraped passed his head but his amplifier prevented the bleeding. "He was a gorilla" she snarled. Lúcio was still confused by this but he thought it was time for him to leave. "Return the device or I will take it from your cold dead hands" she demanded but when she leaned in to grab the device. Lúcio quickly used his Sonic Amplifier to shatter the ice around his ankles, in the process this knocked down the woman and Lúcio sprinted. He ran as fast as could but he had to dodge the barrage of icicles being launched at him from behind. Before he could get any further, a large wall of ice appeared in front of him, Lúcio slammed into it but quickly ran into an alleyway. When he saw an exit another ice wall blocked his path when Lúcio turned around. He saw the girls deathly gaze. "You can't run forever you little rat, return what you stole", not wanting to give away the device Lucio thought "it's been a long time since I've done this but screw it". Lúcio to wall and jumped against it while quickly pressing a small button his boots. After pressing the button, blades appeared under each boot which allow him to ride against the ice wall and then allowed him to climb the next wall while skating. the woman noticed this and started firing icicles but Lúcio jumped off of the wall and extended his right leg. The back of the leg connected with the top of the woman's head and quickly rendered her unconscious as well as crack the top of her skull. Lúcio fell to ground and writhed in pain for a few moments before his Amplifier could heal him, "F***ING HELL!" he screamed in pain but the pain was soon relieved. After his leg fully healed, he stood up and began to walk away but he stopped and looked back at the woman, "god's sake" he groaned and he sprinted back to her body. He quickly used her finger prints so that the Amplifier can recogonise her as an ally. The device read her name as "Mei-Ling Zho" and it slowly began to heal her. "she owes me for this" groaned Lúcio as he sat against an alley wall, watching as Mei's cuts began to heal. Project has been cancelled Category:Stories